Late at Night
by HPfanfictioner
Summary: "Scorp... you did nothing wrong." "Then why have you been avoiding me?" My eyes travelled to his lips, but I forced myself to look away. A Lily-Scorpius one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: Since I'm obviously not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Poter characters, places or anything belonging to the Harry Potter world.  
So, this is my first one"shot. I really hope you like it :) Reviews and favourites are really appreciated! Go constructive critisism! Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at my watch: 2:30 a.m. I stood up cursing Christopher Thomas under my breath, and got dressed with my Gryffindor quidditch uniform. He had to be mental, making us practise at this time of the night. I quickly went downstairs, to the common room. It was evident I wasn't the only one unhappy, for I found all my quidditch team glaring at our captain. He looked at me, as if hoping to see a smile. Instead, he only received another angry look from my hazel eyes.

"Ok, so now that Lily is here, we can go to the field." Christopher said. No one answered. We all hastily stood up, wishing we could have our room mates' luck and be sleeping. When we reached the front door, all of us, except our stubborn captain, stopped at once.  
"What's the matter now? Hurry up. The match against Slytherin is tomorrow, we need to practise!" That only earned him more deathly looks from our part.

"The matter" was that the sky was full of grey, threatening clouds. The wind was as strong as ever. Christopher couldn't really believe we were actually going to fly in that weather. Or that's what I thought. Regardless of the upcoming storm, we followed Christopher in our silent walk. If anyone would have seen us, I'm sure they'd think we were going to a funeral. Except for our persevering captain, who could as well be going to his birthday party. We walked against the wind, hoping for rain so that Chris would have to surrender. But it didn't come.

As I was walking, I had that weird feeling of being watched. I looked around in vain, for my eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness surrounding us. I walked a couple of meters, but again came to a stop. Now I was sure something had moved behind me. I lit up my wand, which had been on my pocket due to Christopher's orders. Breaking curfew wasn't something he wanted to be caught at. I, on the other hand, was an expert in sneaking around the castle late in the night. They have told me I inherited that from my dad, the famous Harry Potter.

Once more I twitched and tried to see behind the light of my wand. I thought I caught a glimpse of something moving away from the lightness. All of a sudden a strong arm grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, behind some bushes. I opened my mouth to scream, but a finger pressed gently against my lips. I started punching every inch of my attacker I could find.  
"Wait... hey!... Lily...ouch!...Stop!" I looked at my attacker's face and rapidly stopped punching him.  
"Scorpius! What on earth were you thinking about? Do you want to scare me to death?!"  
"Shh. Don't shout. I'm sorry, but there was no other way of getting near you without the others noticing. I didn't expect you to punch me, though." He said rubbing his arm.  
"Well, you should know better. After all, you are my best friend, aren't you?" The moment I said the last sentence, I whished I hadn't. He looked straight at me, with those grey eyes that I knew could drive me crazy.  
"That's why I'm here. Lily, you have been avoiding me." It was not a question, but a statement. And the worst of it was that I knew it was the truth. But it wasn't because I hated him, or anything... in fact, it was because of the opposite. I hoped for Chrisopher's angry voice to call my name, for his furious steps to get closer and closer to us, but no sound was heard.

"Just tell me why. Tell me why you have been avoiding me and I'll leave you alone. Just tell me what I did wrong." The hurt look in his eyes was breaking my heart. I knew I shouldn't avoid him, but it was just too much. Being next to him all the time, and not being able to tell him...  
"Scorp... you did nothing wrong."  
"Then why have you been avoiding me?" My eyes travelled to his lips, but I forced myself to look away. The only thing I really wanted to do then was kiss him senseless. I shushed my own thoughts, for they were certainly not helping the situation.  
"I... I..." for once I, Lily Luna Potter, was at loss for words. How do you tell your best friend, the one you know ever since you entered the school, that you love him? I started to have a discussion with myself. How could I tell him? And what if this ruined our friendship? I stayed silent, thinking of what to do.

"I see. If you didn't want me around anymore, you could have told it to me. But I thought you were different. I thought that it didn't matter that you were a Potter and I was a Malfoy. I see I was mistaken." He stood up, his Gryffindor scarf dancing in the wind. He turned around and started to walk away. In that moment I knew that if I didn't go after him then, I would lose him forever. A thunder roared in the sky, and it started to rain heavily. I stood up as fast as I had ever stood, and grabbed him by his arm.

"Scorpius! Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't want to avoid you, but... but it was just too much. Everyday, being so near you, and seeing girls around you... And I couldn't tell you, because it would have ruined our friendship... I know you will never feel the same way about me, but I... It was just painful, because every time I saw you I just wanted to tell you..." his face softened, but only a little.  
"Lily... what did you want to tell me?"  
"You still haven't guessed? I love you. I love you even if I know you will never love me. Even if I know that I'm only a fifteen-year-old girl, and you are already off age... I love you, and I don't care that you are a Malfoy. I love you." I confesed. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came, so he closed it again. I let go his arm, because I had already said what I wanted to. Now it was up to him to stay.

Another thunder roared, and the rain fell even faster. He was still silent, as if trying to process the information I had just given him. I started to shiver, for my clothes were already all wet and freezing. I wished I could go back to the common room, where I knew the rest of my team was. But I had to get an answer from him.

Each minute was endless. He was just looking at me blankly. Finally, he seemed to come back to his senses.  
"You love me?" he asked bewildered. I nodded and looked down. –That's good, because I love you too. –I heard him say. The next thing I knew was that his lips were pressed against mine. Scorpius was actually kissing me. And boy, it felt great. It was heaven; kissing him was heaven. After timeless time, we drew apart.

We sat on the grass, and I rested my head against his shoulder. I smiled, and I realized I didn't feel the cold anymore. I was surely the happiest person on Earth. He started stroking my fire"red hair, and I couldn't hide my huge smile. We sat in silence tightly hugged until the rain stopped and the clouds cleared. Only when there was already a glimpse of orange in the sky, we headed back to our common room.  
As I entered the portrait hole holding hands with Scorpius, I raised my eyebrows. It wasn't the empty common room we had expected. There was Albus, with his Head Boy badge on his chest, and some of my cousins.  
"Ha! I told you, didn't I? You owe me 5 galleons! –Hugo, who was sitting on a chair, said to Roxanne. I looked at all these people amazed. What could they be doing at this time of the night on the common room?  
"You see, I thought that you were making a prank, while Hugo said you were surely with Scorp, because he wasn't on his bed... So we made a bet. Fred and I lost." said Roxanne and handed Hugo the money.  
"Wait. You were actually betting money?" Scorpius said, who didn't completely understand how the Potter"Weasley family worked, despite of having spent last Christmas with us.  
"You see, we were all wondering if you were actually ever going to date... Looks like the time has finally come." Said Albus. I looked at him and then back at Scorpius. He seemed as surprised as me.  
"Well, I'm tired, it's almost six and this afternoon I have a match to win... If you excuse me, I'm going to sleep." I kissed Scorpius goodnight –if it could still be called night" and Albus only trembled a little.

As I went up the common room, I was so cheerful I could just throw fireworks around. Although I honestly doubted that my room mates would have liked that. I silently got into my bed, thinking about Scorpius, and the feeling of his lips against mine... As I was falling asleep, I realized that I wasn't angry at my quidditch captain anymore. In fact, I realized I would have to thank him in the morning. Thanks to this mad, curfew"breaking practise, I had discovered that Scorpius loved me too. I smiled at the thought of Scorpius being not only my best friend, but my boyfriend as well. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was actually dating me, Lily Luna Potter, of all girls. I smiled and sleep finally claimed my mind.


End file.
